


Two Sugars

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [213]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Down and Out Draco Malfoy, Kind Harry Potter, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry rescues Draco from a mob and offers comfort. Pre-slash.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [213]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Two Sugars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachpety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/gifts).



> 100 Ways To Say I Love You Writing Challenge Fic, based on prompt no. 64: _It's two sugars, right?"_

“It’s two sugars, right?” Harry asked, placing a steaming mug in front of Draco Malfoy. “Try and drink a little. It’s good for the shock.”

Today marked the first time that Harry had seen Draco since the trials. He was shocked at what he saw. Malfoy was skin and bone and his once luscious hair was matted. He’d had to pull the wizard away from a baying, angry crowd. 

“They hate me,” Draco croaked. “They’ll never forgive me.”

Harry put his hand over Draco’s own. “That doesn’t matter,” he said. “I’ll look after you. I’ll never let anyone hurt you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
